zodiac_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Masked Hunter
Warrior of the Aztec Zodiac Code name: The Masked Hunter Name: Civilian Alias: Age: Race: Species: Current occupation: Current place of work: Eyes: Hair: Height: Weight: Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History Not much is know about the Aztec Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Aztec Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. Aztec's weapons 1)Crocodile/Cayman (Cipactli) This is a symbol of luck and good welfare. It is the beginning and end of all tasks. They are self-confident, self- reliant, and secure; as well as hard working and responsible, a good twosome that leads to success. Crocodiles are faithful to friends and never forgets a single detail. They are good observers and deeply analytical. The are very romantic and never commits to another person unless completely in love. He gives the best of himself to his better half. Crocodiles are always searching for a steady and lasting relationship. He is sensual and bends over backward to sexually please his partner. Generally, he's healthy. It is good to give him free rein to whatever feelings lie in his heart. Weapon Form: Croc arm guard, an guard for the right arm with a rotating crocodile head able to grab, crush, and rend through steel cables. Then can rotatae to use the tail as a powerul drill. 2) House (Calli) This is the symbol of maternity, and this is the reason why this person is materialistic. He likes to be home and is most entertained there. He is very concerned about his family's financial and emotional well being, finding himself obliged to look after their protection and safety. He needs peace of mind and originality, as well as a job in which he can give free rein to his skills. He is emotionally intense, extroverted, and never holds either positive or negative feelings to himself. He loves intensely and never looks back when disappointed. Houses are also unstable and unpredictable people. They are gloomy by nature and that's why they find solitude in shelter. They need to feel the love of those around them. For them, love is meaningless without a considerable dosage of romanticism. Their character changes dramatically when there's a problem that needs a solution. Weapon Form: A mobile fortress able to take tho transform into a colossal sized robot 3) Flower (Xochitl) The symbol of game, and that's why they're never afraid to make decisions that might eventually change the course of their lives. Very sensitive, keen to the arts and lovers of pleasures and vices. He gets bored if he's bound to perform humdrum or routine jobs with no incentive whatsoever. He has a powerful intuition that will save him a few problems and annoyances if he gets carries away with it. He's very introverted; it's hard for him to let his feelings out or own up to a problem. He has a ragged look despite the fact that the bottom of his heart is teeming with love and affection. He needs loving care. He is a fancy and original lover, and forces his partner to give him somethingdifferent all the time, otherwise he gets bored and disappointed. He must try to keep his temper and plan his time better. Weapon Form: Sling shot that fires seeds capable of firing self planting and growing genetically altered produce weaponary 4) Snake/Serpent (Coatl) The symbol of fertility. These are people who believe in long- term planning as the key to future benefits. They've got a flair for those businesses thatmight render them big bucks. They're not easily crushed. They are courageous people who fight with might, and who hardly ever give in, and who never wage a war they can't win. They like occultism, and are close-knit to relatives and friends. They need to be the center of attention wherever they are and enjoy other people's admiration. He's seducing when he wantsto be, especially when it comes to getting something he wants badly enough. He's an unstable lover, never knowing exactly what he needs. Weapon Form: Bow able to fire Projectile poisonious snake arrows 5) Deer (Mazatl) Brisk, fast thinking people full of optimism and joy. Nice and kind, talkative and peace lovers. They like having plenty of friends and have a strong gift of gab. However, it's all on the surface because deep down inside they find it hard to trust anybody. They are efficient workers, and their ambition helps them to succeed in the workplace and carry out great personal deeds. They love being in direct contact with nature. They are shy lovers, therefore never give the best of themselves, nor enjoy a relationship to the utmost. When they fall in love, they never think their partners are in love, too, and this fear winds up throwing the relationship down the drain. Deer are highly sentimental and get hurt easily. Weapon Form: Electic guitar able to fire powerful blasts of energy 6) Jaguar (Ocelotl) The symbol of sun, kindness of heart, good health, perseverance, success and good fortune. They feel drawn by power and fame, and can't stand making mistakes nor watching those around them bungling plans or ruining things. An excellent organizer, a perfect leader who never takes any chances unless he's certain of his potential success. As brave people, they like to be admired for their valor. They are very sexual, but deeply involved from a romantic standpoint. They're straightforward and jealous with their partners. They always need to know they're in control. They can be over-demanding with themselves and, of course, with those around them. Weapon Form: Jaguar gauntlet, a gauntlet for the left arm with claws able to both cut and cauterize their victims 7) Cane (Acatl) Cane symbolizes light and wisdom. They're happy and intelligent people. These people need spirituality, art and happiness all the time. They're upbeat and don't care much about having material wealth; their sense of happiness is way beyond that. They're extremely independent and are proud of it. They have a good gift of gab and money comes their way pretty easily. He is a better friend than lover, yet he's got some charms and charisma of his own. They like surprises and enjoy presenting his friends and relatives with gifts and details. They can't be bored and that's why they're always up to something. They are full of whimsical attitudes when it comes to love and he hardly gives his body and soul to his lover. He needs to be free, and has a will of his own to make decisions. Weapon Form: Wizard Staff 8) Rabbit (Tochtli) A sign related to the Moon, so they'll never know what economic or financial hardships are all about. Hardworking people with a flair to know where the money is. They like luxuries, something that turns them into cocky spendthrifts. However, they know how to sock away for whatever might come in the future. Not a good boss, but an excellent advisor and collaborator. They are good businessman and shrewd diplomats. Kind, friendly and familiar as long as those around them feel the same way. They are full of energy and is always making plans for the future. They're not very faithful when it comes to love. He likes changing partners and houses several times during his entire lifetime. He has a harmonic and romantic relationship with his partner whom he treats with delicacy. Yet hetends to get bored, little by little, and becomes unstable. He is more sensual than sexual, he's a tireless perfectionist who fights with might to reach his goals. Weapon Form: Shape shifting blade whose shape is determined by the phase by the moon 9) Eagle (Cuauhtli) Closely related to the Sun, a star that gives them courage, good fortune and beauty. They like calling the shots and have power. They're excellent bosses who take chances but know how to clinch a win. He is too impulsive and passionate and lets his instincts rule his reason. He's full of energy and vitality and can't stay put one singleminute. Takes good care of his friends and is deeply hurt by betrayal. It takes plenty oftime for Eagles to get over a heavy blow dealt by life. He's impatient and intense when it comes to loving someone. Stability for those born under this sign hinges completely on howtheir love life fares. He's too proud and a tad greedy. He should learn how to give in alittle bit in life. Weapon Form: Mechanical eagle able to becomes shield that soars through the air and strikes down their enemies before returning home 10) Monkey (Ozomahtli) Gleeful people who know how to radiatepositive feelings and trustworthiness to others, He is original and creative, and his powerful imagination need togive free rein to his fantasies, otherwise boredom overtakes him and he feels frustrated. He's an excellent friend and selfish in love; he doesn't take demands from his partner and wants to have his cake and eat it, too. He gets sentimentally involved with his better half.He's always got something new and different to offer. He needs communication with his partner and must feel he is being both supported and understood. He wastes money. Weapon Form: A sash able that can serve an extra arm but once remove and snaped once it is able to become a staff that can collaspe into a whip. 11) Silex/Flint (Tecpatl) The symbol of sacrifice, endeavor, creativeness, and courage. He has a strong-willed personality and aims high at risky and extremely hard to do things. He needs jobs in which he's bound to think and analyze plentifully, let alone giving free rein to his imagination. He is sacrifice-prone and hardworking, he can't say no to friends even though his decision could be pitted against his principles. He's a great lover. He's always afraid of changes, transformation. He's a hot lover giving out loving care and tenderness everywhere. He can be impetuous, yet authoritarian and rough sometimes. He must make a clean breast every now and then if he truly wants to feel better. Let your inner self break freefrom your heart. Weapon Form: Roller blades able to produce and control flame 12) Dog (Itzcuintli) The symbol of faithfulness and kindness. These features make him a person of great intuition, a good listener who's always willing to give others his best. They usually think and analyze plentifully. Obsessed with perfection and bent on keeping his life as private as he can, he needs a peaceful and calm kind of job. They are very prudent people who hardly ever dive into unexplored waters. They can be cold-blooded and uncommitted as far as love is concerned because they are always fearful of getting hurt on they're quest for the knight in shining armor. He is extremely selective and picky when it comes to sexual partners. He should refrain from airing his opinions and views in public. Weapon Form: Metalic dog capable of becoming pilotable mech 13. Mixcoatl, the Masked hunter When this is accessed the chosen warrior's body is consumed by the spiraled energies of the cosmos that reforms into an exoskeleton that completely covers his flesh. Growing in height making about 8'7 standing clad in armor suited for Japanese Anime. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe the true form of Mixcoatl, the Masked hunter willconsume the warrior allowing it to capture and consume it's prey to gain strength. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by the Aztec Primordial deities forcing the Aztec Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. Make note the Mixcoatl main weapon was his cloake which turned into a net. Key notes: 1. Only The host and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through the Aztec Primordial deities or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2.Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon him removed from the host's hand it will simply turn back into a spirit until their door is summoned again. Category:Warriors Category:Southern Category:Solar Powered Category:Nephilim